


Игры разума

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Light Angst, Mental Breakdown, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: После войны всё стало по-другому.
Kudos: 2





	Игры разума

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU, психические расстройства.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Гарри Поттера.

В новой гостиной — стол, диван и четыре кресла. Три выстроились полукругом у камина, ещё одно, в углу, уже успело покрыться пылью, которую никто и не думает убирать. Да и некому. Домовики исчезли, а странные люди, без конца снующие по новому, послевоенному Хогвартсу, ни к чему не прикасаются. Гермиона запретила, и остальные, подумав, с ней согласились.

С тех пор, как они очнулись после финальной битвы, всё стало по-другому. Даже лазарет изменился, а место мадам Помфри заняла незнакомая ведьма с нервным лицом. «Министерство», — решила Гермиона, когда перестала кружиться голова. Конечно, Министерство не оставит их в покое. Не теперь, когда почти все преподаватели мертвы, а Хогвартс превратился в беспокойного ребёнка, реагирующего на любое неосторожное вмешательство. Когда Гарри попытался разжечь камин, замок взорвался воплем, от которого заложило уши. Гермионе потом ещё долго чудился этот звук — пронзительный вой, похожий на стон банши.

Были и другие звуки: стук капель по стеклу (дожди в последнее время особенно зачастили), шорох тяжёлых гобеленов, негромкий шёпот портретов на пустых стенах. Гермиона не сомневалась, что они всё ещё там, а значит, и сам Хогвартс никуда не делся, просто ждёт, когда его услышат — и помогут.

А пока вековая магия замка спала, и даже волшебные палочки больше не реагировали так как нужно. Своей Гермиона не нашла, а палочки друзей собрала и убрала подальше — на всякий случай.

— Книги, — говорит она, подняв голову. — Нужно пойти в библиотеку, принести ещё книг. Она чувствует дурноту и откладывает тяжёлый фолиант, бесполезный, как и все предыдущие.

Рон широко зевает. Диван под ним протестующе скрипит, когда он вертится с боку на бок. Гарри, сидящий на подоконнике, даже не оборачивается.

Их было больше — почти все гриффиндорцы в полном составе и несколько ребят с других факультетов. Но постепенно каждому становилось хуже, пока не наступал момент, когда они больше не могли оставаться в Хогвартсе. Последним в Мунго забрали Невилла.

Гермиона морщится, отворачиваясь. Голова привычно болит, но пугает не боль, а растущее внутри чувство беспомощности, невозможности найти выход из окружающего кошмара. Они все прошли через эти стадии: от удивления к надежде, от надежды к отчаянию, от отчаяния к безразличию. Гарри уже сдался и, похоже, будет следующим, кого заберут, Рон ещё держится, но только в ней одной сохранилось желание бороться.

Иногда Гермионе кажется, что она так и не излечилась до конца, и её разум спит, как спит древняя магия Хогвартса.

«Мы уйдём, — думает Гермиона в такие минуты. — Бросим всё и уйдём. Сколько можно — так?»

Она старается не вспоминать о том, что уходить им некуда.

***

— Обед, — ласково произносит мисс Келли, входя, как всегда, без стука. Тянет за собой огромную тележку и улыбается. Рону не нравится её улыбка.

— Вы тут ещё и домовым эльфом подрабатываете?

— Рональд Уизли, — Гермиона укоризненно хмурится, качает головой. — Как тебе не стыдно. Мы все должны помогать друг другу.

— Ничего страшного. — Мисс Келли раскладывает еду по тарелкам. — Я понимаю, вам тяжело. Но мы делаем всё возможное, чтобы поскорее восстановить Хогвартс. Гарри, милый, поешь.

Рон вздрагивает. Это похоже на то, как сказала бы мама, если бы была здесь.

Гарри скользит по их лицам пустым взглядом и вновь отворачивается к окну.

— Мы проследим за ним, — убеждённо говорит Гермиона. Мисс Келли всё ещё улыбается.

— Вы могли бы немного прогуляться после обеда, — говорит она. — Что скажете?

— Спасибо. Мы сходим в библиотеку.

Прогулки по замку, искалеченному странным проклятием, кишащему незнакомыми людьми, давно уже внушают ужас. Но храбрости Рону не занимать.

Когда его, контуженного, вели из Больничного крыла по белым коридорам, начисто лишённым магии, он и разглядеть-то ничего толком не успел. В голове всё смешалось; он помнил только, что вся его семья погибла, а Волдеморт был убит на дуэли. Но, конечно, ублюдок не мог уйти просто так, он сумел лишить их последнего пристанища — дома, где они провели шесть лучших, счастливых лет.

Теперь же белые стены и неподвижные лестницы убивают его — ещё вернее, чем эта полупустая гостиная.

Рон сжимает кулаки, гася вспышку ярости. Если бы им удалось сделать хоть что-то, выяснить хоть что-нибудь… Министерские, в основном, держали язык за зубами, ничего не отрицали и вообще вели себя странно, но — надо отдать им должное — всё же пытались помочь. Даже вернули им палочки и позволили вновь поселиться в гостиной Гриффиндора.

Какая неслыханная щедрость с их стороны.

— Он совсем плох, — шёпотом говорит Гермиона, когда медиведьма уходит. — Может быть, мисс Келли могла бы…

— С ума сошла! — Рон бросает вороватый взгляд на Гарри. — Они и так не оставляют нас в покое. Да ты сама говорила, что не доверяешь Министерству.

— Но что же нам делать? — От её тона Рону не по себе. Если уж Гермиона не знает… — Ох, Рон, если бы только мадам Помфри была здесь!

Рон обнимает её. Человеческое тепло — вот то, чего не отнять ни Лорду, ни Министерству. Всё бесполезно, они никогда не выберутся отсюда, но, конечно, Гермионе он этого не скажет. Мадам Помфри погибла, Орден Феникса уничтожен, а мир вокруг словно сошёл с ума.

Они едят обед, оставленный мисс Келли, и Рону снова кажется, что у еды странный вкус. Но в последнее время его почти не заботят такие мелочи.

***

После ужина приносят газеты.

— «Вечерний пророк!» — Гермиона отрывается от своей безразмерной книги, чтобы тут же уткнуться носом в хрустящие бумажные страницы. — В стране продолжается траур… Министерство отловило шайку Пожирателей… Люциус Малфой… Рон, ты слушаешь?

— Угу.

Гермиона зачитывает статью вслух. Рон ковыряет обивку дивана. Гарри приходит в себя и слезает с подоконника, чтобы выхватить у Гермионы газету. Тонкая бумага поддаётся легко, и он остервенело рвёт её на мелкие кусочки.

— Гарри, что случилось? — В голосе Гермионы — страх. Интересно, чего она боится?

— Вы психи, — медленно, по слогам произносит Гарри. — Пси-хи. Гермиона, очнись! Это маггловская газета.

Взгляд подруги из взволнованного становится сочувственным. Гарри с надеждой смотрит на Рона.

— Ну, хоть ты скажи, — рычит он. Рон настороженно заглядывает через плечо, таращит глаза и, вздохнув, молча переглядывается с Гермионой.

«Бесполезно, — думает Гарри. — Всё бесполезно».

— Взгляни. — Гермиона суёт ему под нос клочок статьи с фотографией футбольной команды. Кажется, они выиграли кубок Англии в Манчестере. — Вот, волшебный портрет — те самые Пожиратели. Они движутся, Гарри, видишь? Как живые.

Гарри моргает, пару секунд беспомощно всматривается в чёрно-белый снимок и по-старчески горбится, опустив голову.

— Вижу, Гермиона, — тихо говорит он. — Как живые.

***

— Сара?

Мисс Келли поджимает губы и разводит руками, демонстрируя ярко-жёлтый маникюр:

— Никаких улучшений, доктор. К сожалению, болезнь прогрессирует.

— Вот как?.. Значит, они по-прежнему утверждают, что находятся в волшебной школе?

Сара Келли нетерпеливо кивает. У неё сегодня свидание, и она думает, что надо бы отпроситься пораньше — успеть вымыть голову.

— Что ж… — Доктор Коулман вздыхает, задумчиво поскрёбывая подбородок, — боюсь, травма куда серьёзней, чем мы полагали. Даже и не знаю, что тут ещё предпринять.

— Гипнотерапия, может быть?

— Слишком опасно. Может спровоцировать неконтролируемый психоз, и тогда придётся изолировать всех троих.

— Ну, рано или поздно это произойдёт. — Сара нервно пожимает плечами. — Вспомните, что случилось с остальными. Динамика резко отрицательная.

— Да, я сегодня навестил мистера Лонгботтома. Бедолага набросился на санитара, решив, что тот пришёл отомстить за убийство некой змеи…

— Не понимаю, откуда это массовое помешательство, — фыркает Сара. — Два десятка людей с одним и тем же диагнозом. Начитались детских сказок?

— Вряд ли в детских сказках пишут о войне и смерти.

Сара смеётся:

— Мало же вы читали сказок, док.

Она уходит, постукивая каблуками. Доктор Коулман рассеянно смотрит ей вслед и, хмыкнув, возвращается в кабинет.

Перед тем, как войти, внимательно оглядывает дверь и усмехается в бороду.

«Каменная горгулья… ну надо же, — думает он. — Воистину, непостижим человеческий разум!»


End file.
